Fall of the Fire Lord
by D-Chan4
Summary: Slightly less then a year after the Fall of Fire Lord Ozai peace is still being fought for and Team Avatar must fight and end a rogue raider group from destroying their peace, first they have to find them.
1. Chapter 1 – A sailing we will go

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar

AN: I am well aware of the rumors of the new season with Avatar Korra? I started writing this story before then. As you can see I have several stories going at once, I squeeze in the time I can and my mood usually dictates what I will write on. I will do my best to update at least once a month.

{}{}{}{}{}{}

Chapter 1 – A sailing we will go...

{}{}{}{}{}{}

Aang sat quietly as Zuko continued on with his political ramblings with the leaders of the other nation. Not that Aang wasn't interested in peace, he was all for it as it was his way of life as an Air Nomad.  
Correction, as the only Air Nomad.  
He and Appa were the end of the Air Nomads. It was this horrifying thought that had rung true when he was alone. The pain felt most acutely when Katara left to join another tea celebration leaving him with his duties as the Avatar. Truly one of a kind to the last drop of blood. No one person as powerful as him, no bender like him, no tribe to be a part of. He could turn to everyone he wanted, but in the end he was still alone. The beginning of the end in fact. When it was the Air Nomad's turn again to produce an Avatar the cycle would end. The war would start a new, his peace was only temporary.  
He had consulted countless avatars and found not a single answer. They could only tell him of the past and their former lives and knowledge gained in that time. Never had the avatar line been so close to ending. Again and again he was falling short of what he was, who he was; he was suppose to be so great and yet... he failed. He winced catching Bumi's attention. The old man gave him an insane smile before turning back to focusing on the meeting. Shaking off his veil of grief determined to listen once more.  
"There hav been reports of raiders attacking an outlying village in our nation. No nation has been accused by the villagers so it stands to reason that they are rogue thieves." One of Bumi's general said calmly.  
"My suggestion is to send a group consisting of diplomats from each nation to prove our sincerity. As well as judge should the raiders be fighting in our name." A water tribe leader interjected. Aang nodded mechanically letting them know he was willing to go. He was the only delegate for the Air Nomads. Shaking his thoughts free from that depressing path he thought of all the uprisings from nation loyalists trying to seize control of small pockets of land.  
With the sudden vacuum of control the Fire Nation people had gone mad with their own ideas. Parts of the Fire Nation army still bent on enforcing their supreme power over people had fled the nation and started their own crusade in the fallen King's name. It's a shame they thought him dead instead of normal. Aang had even tried to speak reason to several soldiers on a raid a few weeks ago. They had called him insane and Zuko's lap dog. They wouldn't let him overthrow years of work.

Some of them had been sent to jail, the others killed in the cross fire. It couldn't be helped as painful as it was for Aang. It was impossible to save everyone in battle. Especially when there were fire, earth, and water benders left and right taking out their own personal revenge when he had his back turned.  
A man smothered by earth here, two firebenders that had "accidentally" set fire to each other over there, even the poor fools who had been struck through the heart with ice shards. No one ever spoke up to who killed these people let alone if they saw someone else do it. There was a very long road to travel to get to peace once more. He also had to hope that the it was solved before he passed or that the Avatar, next due to be a water bender, would be able to handle the pressure and not fall into jaded hands.  
"Do you object Aang?" Zuko said breaking him from his thoughts. The monk looked up baffled for a moment his mouth moving before his mind could think. "No." Zuko looked surprised for a moment before nodding.  
"Then it's settled, Aang, myself, Toph Bei Fong, and Katara will be check this dispute. I'm concerned at the lack of alliance with this group. Political fanatics I can deal with, I will not tolerate rogues thinking they can harm Earth Nation citizens. The war is over, it's time for order to prevail."  
Bumi cackled slamming his hands on the former war table. A cup toppled over spilling its contents as the mad King nodded, "Well said Spitefire! Lets get going, I want some more rock candy." Everyone watched the King of Omashu stand up suddenly and lumber away without another word. Aang leaned towards Zuko's throne whispering in his friend's ear. "Whose going to take care of the Fire Nation while your away?"  
Zuko gave a simple wave of his hands letting the other nation leaders and general know that it was time to break. They began to talk amongst themselves as he focused all his attention on Aang. "The Fire Lady Mai of course, I trust her to run the nation smoothly. It will keep her from being bored." He smiled proudly.  
Aang nodded feeling Zuko's joy spreading. They were both fathers to be and happily married. He had reservations about taking Katara who was pushing four months pregnant with him to a possible battle zone but she could handle herself. Her waterbending could keep her safe if he got side all else failed she could hop on Appa and make a quick escape. Mai was another thing entirely. She was nearly due and sluggish as bison, not that Aang would make that comment twice. He could still recall the pain of Zuko punching him in the face the first time he had said that.  
"Right well now that I've gotten us into this mess we should start packing. Katara will be happy to be seeing the sights again." He smiled. Not that he didn't mind the fire nation but it most certainly wasn't home. Not that anything felt like home to him. Not Katara's Southern Water Tribe hut, the refugees in the Northern Air Temple, let alone his old haunting grounds of Ba Sing Se. He wanted a home, but that had died a hundred years ago when he had failed his first duty. Nodding the ill thoughts away again he stood up and left the room.

Traveling in style befitting a Fire Lord and those in his favor, Zuko lounged about on the deck of his private ship. Their final goal was a village on the outskirts of the Earth Kingdom complaining about the raider attacks but there was still some time to pretend paradise was already in their grasp. Katara was sunbathing on the deck while Appa floated lazily overhead with Momo. Aang was no where to be seen but Zuko wasn't concerned. He knew Aang could take care of himself. Not a single person alive had the power to defeat the Avatar. Not without lots of cheating and he had friends close to him to prevent that.  
Aang protected them and they protected him. It was how it should be. As the guardian of peace it was their duty to keep the guardian from perishing in his duty. The former Avatar Roku had not kept good company and in his failure he failed everyone else. Zuko wouldn't be Aang for all the honor, family, and riches in the world. He was a beacon of light. Never allowed to fail or be 'human' in others eyes though he himself was a celestial power taking human form to connect with the people it had wanted to protect. One slip, one trip, one false step in company and the world was there to bare witness.  
Aang had once confided in Zuko the secrets the Avatars had told him. That he was lucky that the ancient sea turtle loin had taught him energy bending. That if it had not he would have had to kill Ozai. Not that Zuko would have been angry with him if he had. But even when he had told his friend he was truly a Avatar who stood above the rest for his triumphs he didn't seem as happy as he could have been. No doubt he counted his failures twice as much. To Zuko, no matter what Aang thought, he always referred to him in official company as the Fully Realized Avatar. An honor Uncle Iroh had told him was reserved for full fledged Avatars that had mastered all the elements and the Avatar state.  
A door clanked open behind him. Looking up he saw Aang and Sokka cross the deck to him. "So I know this sounds lame to you guys but I really want to go under cover for this." Sokka rambled as they neared the pair. Zuko looked at Katara a moment shrugging. He already thought Sokka was out of his melon but the guy had good strategies. He couldn't wait to hear the bright idea. "I know what you are thinking... Why, what's the point?" The warrior shrugged smiling sheepishly at his sister as she attempted to stifle a laugh.  
"All the random raids aren't anything to be worried about, but we're prime targets out in the open like this. If we tell everyone who we are we could get into serious trouble. For all we know this is a front by an some nasty Benders trying to get a footing in power. You remember how twisted the Dai Li were, whoses to say there isn't more groups of Benders with their own self interests."  
"Thats insane Sokka." Katara interjected with a crooked smile as she stared at her husband. Aang silently nodded at her with a soft smile. Zuko rolled his eyes, the couple was so timid out in public. He had caught them kissing once. It wasn't the first time he wondered how much bending went on in their bedroom. Not that fire benders could enjoy kinky bending games, far too dangerous.  
"Insane but possible. We are important political figures. It's still too fresh. It hasn't even been a year since the war ended, I don't want to leave an opening for anyone to abuse our power, or worse kill us. Aang is the only one who can't hide, nothing can be done about that he is the Avatar. That's alright though, there will be more people watching his back then there would be for us. So lets make our new identities so we can figure this all out."  
Zuko still thought Sokka was insane, but saw the point in his caution. Shrugged he grumbled out, "I'll be Lee." Katara looked at him for a moment as thought he too had caught Sokka's insanity. He ignored her offering up a apologetic look for Aang. Katara would have made a wonderful Firebender with her wild temper. He sighed shrugging as well looking to Katara in hopes that she would at least play along.  
"I'll play along. Call me," She paused for a moment considering what to say, "Kanna. That should be simple enough." She smirked proudly. Aang again nodded silent, his lack of speaking was disturbing Zuko, Aang was never this quiet unless he was thinking undesirable thoughts. Katara must have come to the same conclusion as she smirked, "So who wants to go for a dip?"  
"Hey we haven't come up with my name and Toph is still down below complaining."  
"Can you blame her," Aang whispered looking up at Appa and Momo. Zuko was tired of this, but he had to approach it carefully. He wanted Aang to be happy, truly happy. Not just a false facade he put on for his friends. He had been there, on Ember Island sorting through what he felt was wrong or right, living on borrowed time. Trying to decide if betraying Aang, turning his back on the plight of the world was worth it. It hadn't been and turning his back on Aang now when he was clearly drowning in his own sorrow was not acceptable. He didn't know what he could do yet, but he would work on it.  
"No not really, we'll reach land soon though, she'll feel a lot better being on her own land anyway. We can even stop by the Jasmine Dragon after we figure everything out. I know Iroh is watching over the Fire Nation with Mai but we can message them to come spend a short vacation with us." Zuko said finally sitting up for his lounging chair. "I'm going to go check on Toph. Leave her alone too long in my ship and I'll find pieces of it missing." He chuckled hoping to get a laugh out of Aang. The Avatar cracked a smile and took the seat near Katara in her lounging chair. That was the best he could hope for he supposed. Patting Sokka on the back as he retreated into the ship his mind wandered.  
They were all tortured souls in some way, What didn't kill them made them stronger. But how far could you go without killing someone before they were just dolls. He had a deep sinking feeling Aang was far too close to living the motions of life then actually living it. Toph was in a similar state, she was easy to please, but she seemed to be lacking something and it was driving him crazy trying to figure it out. He had found his path, he had to work on his enlightenment now but everyone else seemed to be falling apart. Everyone except Katara, but she was a water bender. It was natural for them to go with the flow so to speak.  
Sokka didn't seem to have any problems but Zuko knew better. He had gotten better at watching and seeing things for what they were. Traits of a King is what Uncle Iroh had told him, but he was positive it was just being observant. While he and Suki had a working relationship it was little else passed random meetings, each was absorbed in their own world. He had to find a way to bring the two together beyond dating, the distance seemed to be part of it. Suki didn't want to commit to a man who was never around while Sokka, raised in the water tribes, had no problem with never being home.  
It was unfair how much they all had to suffer, in all aspects he had suffered the least and was reaping the most rewards. It sickened him and furthered his desire to aid his friends in reshaping their lives to a post-war bliss instead of this dreaded depression that was slowly sinking into their lives. Looking up he realized he had ghosted to Toph's cabin without really recalling the trip.  
Listening to the silence on the other side of the door he fretted. A quiet Toph in a moving ship on the ocean was a bad Toph. He hoped she hadn't lost it and gone tearing through the ships hull on a whim. She was an amazingly smart girl, but he knew when she was backed into a corner without proper 'sight' she turned into a wild creature looking for safe ground again.  
Entering the room he squinting trying to see in the darkness. The cabins contain no light on their own and while to a person with sight, Zuko had started to question her choice in lighting when he told himself it made sense. Though he had to admit, he did want to see the wonderful tapesrys and banner he had hung in here. Even if Toph couldn't see them he had hoped decking the room out in Earth Nation colors would at least make her feel a little at home. "Toph?"  
"Yeah." Came a horse croak. His eyes finally adjusting to the ill lighting he noticed her shape hunched on her cot as though it were the boat and the room was the ocean. They had been at sea too long for her comfort. That much he could tell. The carefree atmosphere of the trip was more then everyone could take that much was for sure. A lifetime of war and battle and a small breather on a sea voyage was cracking the fine masks they had all made. Not that each one of them couldn't see through the other. They had been together too long not to. If the public saw it though? Strong individuals such as themselves shouldn't dare show weakness.  
"You alright Toph?" He was sure to make nice loud steps, which he normally didn't, but for Toph he could give up a little stealth.  
"I will be when we get to land." She grumbled quickly kicking her legs over the cot pressing her feet firmly to the floor as a show of good faith to him. He smirked at her actions, she was such a tough girl. Someday she would make a man very happy. Though he pondered it for a moment, perhaps she would make her future husband very fearful if he upset his wife she would send him flying into the air with a well placed bend of the ground he walked on.  
"We'll be there before nightfall. Then you can roll around it the dirt to your hearts content." He smirked. She gave a little laughing reaching out to his voice. He took her open hand patting it for a moment. With the closeness of the group Toph had finally given in and gotten as touchy feeling as she liked. Her hands knew Zuko's face intimately, no doubt more then even Mai's hands. She saw them in her way and in the new level of intimacy she reached out and felt them often. "We're going to be wandering around under assumed names so you should think of one."  
"Poppy." She answered softly. He nodded mutely for a moment. So that was what was getting her down. She hadn't seen her parents since she had run away months ago. This was her first step back into Earth Kingdom territory since their victory party. They had spirited back to the Fire Nation to right the political mess that the loss of most of the royal family had left.  
"That's a good name, not very fitting for you but... a good name." He said trying to force some humor in his voice. She shook her hand free of his soft grip. He had insulted her, biting his lip he considered saying something but he decided against it. She was already strung up from the awkward environment, trying to ease her volatile temper at the moment could just make it worse. "Get some rest, we'll call you when we see land. Appa can drop you off before we get there. He's faster then the ship."  
Making a loud ruckus of getting up from the cot he wordlessly left the blind girl to her 'prison'. No doubt the next words she wanted to hear out of his mouth were, 'land' and he wasn't able to say that just yet. A quick trip through the endless red tinted corridors covered in Fire Nation paraphernalia led him to the door of the deck. Pausing at the door he worried for Toph once more. She was the only one who could feel so close and so far away at the same time. In a way not even Aang did. The Avatar was untouchable yes, but he was a completely open map. Zuko could see into his eyes and see the pain his soul was in and try to correct it. Toph with her lifeless eyes and her noble sophistication could hide anything she wanted.  
Shaking off the ill thought he pushed the metal door open blinded by the morning light once more. For a moment he surveyed the deck in a blind search. It was more habit then anything else. If he came out of the ship looking blind and confused his men didn't take him seriously. No solider to impress here, well not enough to worry about, other then the ones making rounds on the deck.  
Spotting the blurry figures of his friends he made his way to their side once more. "How's she holding up?" Sokka questioned his voice filled concern for their friend.  
"As well as can be expected in a loud metal ship with no earth to listen to. I told her we wouldn't bother her until we saw land. Promised her you would let her borrow Appa to fly her to land quicker." He turned to look at Aang who had abandoned his spot in favor of meditation.  
"Works for me," he said absently his eyes closed a half smile on his face. That was an improvement over his previous mood.

Toph rocked on her cot trying to get the sound to lull her madness. The darkness was nothing, that was her permanent companion. It was the deafening sounds and the deadness all about her. The sounds of the grating engines below were violent. She imagined what it was like to add the crushing off bones to those noises. She had heard stories of people getting caught in the machinery all the time. It was terrifying. Little girls who were visiting their parents who worked with machines and accidentally got their hair caught in the machines. Some died from the blood loss and shock of having their hair ripped out. Some were lucky and died instantly.

Shaking her head of these thoughts she wondered about the footsteps. Everywhere, little beacons of sound. Five crew men in her section of the boat. Six in the engine room, seven wandering on the desk, four of those her dearest friends, two on the bridge, "The captain and his first mate." She muttered covering her ears but still the sounds reached her. Muffled and further enhanced by the dulled vibrations riding up the wood of the cot.  
Silences was all she wanted. The dull sounds of the earth moving beneath her feet, or if she wanted even more silence she would have sat on a rock. Warm and solid, the very rock solid security she needed to keep her madness at bay. At home in Bei Sing Se she had been cloaked in her security, her travels with Aang had been the adventure she had always wanted. Her time away from home, learning metal bending, flying on Appa, living in the Fire Nation, visiting so many new places was slowly wearing her down. She didn't want to go back to her sheltered life, but she did at least want to feel the security of the earth once more. She want off this ship now! All it would take was a few well placed metal bending tricks to make it to the deck, she could get on Appa, how she didn't know. She didn't even hear him on the ship, no doubt he was flying. Then she could Yipp yipp her way to land. She owed it to her friends to keep still a little longer, endure a bit more, just for them.  
A small strangled sob escaped her lips as she began to count the number of steps people were taking to keep from going mad.


	2. Chapter 2 – Burn baby burn

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar

AN: Thank you for the favs and alerts, I enjoy knowing people are out there listening. Reviews inspire me, so you if you want to spur me to write faster/more just drop a review. Let me know you like what I'm writing. I hope you enjoy chapter 2.

{}{}{}{}{}{}

Chapter 2 – Burn baby burn...

{}{}{}{}{}{}

Toph curled her feet in the dirt. It was an unbelievable good feeling and she was thankful that Aang had let her borrow Appa to get her to land quicker. She could vaguely hear the ship in the distance clanking and grinding away in the waves. She took a few test steps on the muddy shore, her body near in ecstasy at having her "sight" back. She smirked once stomping her feet into the ground. The ground shot up around her encasing her in a column of mud. It was a blissful silence in a different way. She closed her eyes savoring the blotted out noise and the enhanced "vision".

She'd have to thank Zuko for putting forth that consideration. He did always seem the most perceptive to her. He always knew what to say, when he wasn't upset, and how to say it. When he was level headed she could almost see when he said too much. Figuratively speaking she could almost see when he jumped back somehow making the next words out of his mouth erase the previous ones. He was definitely Royalty worth following, she was a Noble, it was their knack to know who to rub elbows with.

She focused her sight as far as she could. She thought it was amazing how far she could "see". Of course the farther away it got the less fine it got. She could see the village in the distance as a blob of noise, she couldn't discern anything yet, but she knew it was a village. No natural thing made so much odd noise. Well she had been part of an earthquake once, but that noise had sounded natural too.

She couldn't sense the rogues that had interrupted the normal flow of the village, but she was sure once she set foot in the village if they weren't smart ones she'd be able to "see" them. If they were smart ones that never stay close enough to the village to be found. She had already resigned herself to the fact this village's issues would be more trouble then they were worth and she'd be in the Earth Kingdom long enough to go home and see if her parents had changed their minds about her. She could feel it in her bones, or maybe it was something in the very ground telling her something.

Silently she mused some more taking as much comfort from the ground as she could before her friends reach shore. Earth benders were always so down to earth and worldly. Their direct connection to the Earth tended to dictate their actions. The Dai Lai for instance were prime earth benders but they worked in close contact with earth that has been disrupted and removed from it's natural habitat. Surrounded by that no wonder they had become sour. No doubt tainted by the weakened earth they cloaked themselves in.

Water benders were a sickening lot. No matter how much one tried to break their spirit they would not budge. Much like their element they could be mental scared, emotionally bruised, betrayed and left for dead, but their spirit would not die. They could bend indefinitely, sometimes bending so far as to lash back just as the woman who had taught Katara blood bending. Yet never would they be defeated. Water refused to die, even the water spirit had not given up in the form of Yue reaching beyond death to revive it's power.

Firebenders were just that. Hot air ranting about their supreme power as the ultimate elemental. They attempted to end the air benders but without air, fire would die out. They tried to quell the Water tribe uprisings, but they too failed against their opposing elements. It even took them one hundred years to put a dent in Bai Sing Se. They were a laughable lot, perhaps under Zuko's reign they would be true once more. Attuned to the affinity of heat and life rather then anger and uncontrolled rage.

Sadly Toph realized she could not make her assumptions on airbenders for other then Aang she had never met any. She had heard stories of what they were like, but Toph, who could hear a lie or an inflated truth had been unconvinced. Even the history of the Airbenders had been warped by the fire nation. History was always written by the winners so no doubt the fire nation had twisted the truth to look more favorable in lue of the genocide. How they had managed to spin that she wasn't sure. Perhaps just by their sheer numbers, everyone knew the lies but not enough people could speak up and live to argue about it.

Shrugging off the pointless thoughts she decided to take a small nap.

{}{}{}{}

Saia was singing her heart out to the crowd at the Inn. Her sister couldn't carry a tune in a bucket but she could dance like there was no tomorrow. It was why they were the perfect pair for the Inn's local entertainment. It was something their father allowed them to do to earn spare money to buy nick knacks. The spirits only knew how much money their family was sitting on that he wouldn't let them use.

It was fire nation night to them. Ballad rolled off her tongue honoring great fallen fire benders, mighty fire lords, and even an occasional peasant uprising culled by the mighty nation. Next time they were here it would be all about the greatness of the Earth Kingdom. The village of Sobaka was a wonder to their current world. One of the first Earth Villages to fall to the fire nation invasion it had already been three generations of integration. The earth benders didn't bother fighting the fire benders and the fire benders had no problem marrying the earth bender native and making pretty babies.

The people of Sobaka knew there were other villages that had happily co-existed with their fire nation conquers, but they were few and far between. It was why they had pleaded to the collective forces of the nation leaders and the Avatar to solve their current issue. The enemies defying their perfect peace were not appreciated. To this Saia completely agreed. She had problem sleeping now knowing that at any moment another raid could rip through the town and people she knew and loved could die. It had already happened to her friend Kumi. She had lost her boyfriend in the last raid. The thought of her normal sister potentially being killed in the cross fire was horrifying.

Her distress transferred into her song as her voice let out an audible waver. She saw her sisters dark eyes question her before she turned away in a wild spin her body a whirl of elegant limbs. No doubt even though her spin looked out of control Yuri could stop at a moments notice. Controlling herself once more she was determined not to leave her sisters side until the matters were settled. She was the fire bender in the family, it was her duty to make sure that nothing went wrong.

The door to the inn opened, with nothing better to do save sing her eyes traveled to the door. She watched a rather handsome teen with a warrior build step in. She was a bit surprised by how much blue the boy wore but it was nothing compared to the girl shuffling in behind him. She was a little chubby around the middle, maybe pregnant, she looked the age for it. A short girl very young followed behind wearing green and yellow to contrast the previous two blue suited teens. No doubt someone loyal to the Earth Kingdom.

Yuri was tossing herself about wildly now in time with the song as she sang about the mighty general ending the uprising. One of the first times they had practice the song she remembered when Yuri had tripped over a stone and lost her balance, she had twisted her foot and had spent the rest of the day resting up. She had definitely improved since then, as she did another mighty lunge falling to the floor of the mini stage. She was almost to the point where the heroic general was murdered on the battle field by a dirty peasant. If anyone could dance a convincing death it was Yuri.

Her eyes still on the door she focused her mind once more on something else. The dark brooding man with a scarred face entered in minutes after the first three and joined them at a table. Finally a man with a cloak pulled low over his face slipped in shuffling to the crowded table. Her eyes narrowed. She was on the look out for unusual people. At an inn they were a dime a dozen of course, but she if could find any leads to the raiders to stop what they were doing she would try.

Turning her eyes to Yuri as she sang the end of the song she watched her sister rush forward and stop mid air as though she had run into a wall. She collapsed to the floor her head visibly cracking against the wooden floor board, though she could see where the crowd could not. That Yuri had slammed her hand on the floor instead to increase the effect of her controlled drop. She turned on her belly and continued with the song as it detailed the generals final moments attempting to take down his murders. It was a moving song, and looking at the gleaming flame badges, the inn was fire nation heavy tonight and would be well received.

The crowd cheered as Yuri gave one final spasm and died her body going limp. Saia wanted to point and laugh at her. Her sister the eternal actor was very good at playing games, but never good at staying dead long. She had counted up to four before her sister jumped up waving at the crowd. She could hear whistles from horny fire benders, but they wouldn't get to have at them. Not one man had passed their parents approval, until then they were sadly single even as together they flirted to the crowd with their bodies.

Wrapping her arm around Yuri's she leaned into to her sister talking between her teeth as she grinned. "See the people who came in?" Her sister was gasping her body still high off the dance. She gave a nod as though she were nodding to the crowd. Satisfied Saia guided them off the stage towards the bar. They needed some water stat before her voice cracked or Yuri fainted from dehydration.

They were close enough to the table of odd balls that while they had their backs turned to them they could hear them talking. "What do you know twins! Haven't seen a set of twins since we were in Makapu." One of them said. Saia's attention focused even as she grabbed the cup the inn keeper handed her full of water. They had gotten their attention, they must not have important matters to discuss if they were talking about the show. That or they were smart enough to keep the juicy bits of information outside of the inn.

"I wonder if they are benders. Remember the pair in Makapu, only one of them was a bender." Another voice shot back. There was a loud slam on the table and shuffling of chairs. "Poppy whats wrong?" Said the same voice.

Poppy, she assumed, hissed back, "Enough of this and that, the show was beautiful, amazing, I loved the flags and dancing platypus bears. I'm hungry, find the waiter. I can't see much through this wood." Saia coughed into her cup. What the hell was wrong with the Poppy person. Did they have their face glued to the table?

"Don't worry I'll get us one." A gruff voice muttered. Saia forced herself not to look at whoever was approaching them from the table. He slapped the counter top of the bar to get the waiters attention.

"Hello there." Yuri started still hiding behind Saia. The man turned looking right at her. She was so kicking Yuri's butt later for that.

"Can I help you?" The scarred man grumbled looking uncomfortable at being addressed. She smiled sweetly at him figuring since Yuri had pushed her into the situation she could make the best of it.

"Ah just wondering what you thought of the show. It's rare to see a new face here so any fresh input would be wonderful." She lied through her teeth hoping it didn't show on her face. Yuri always said she was a bad liar, which is why Yuri did all the talking when it came to business.

"I'm married." The guy shot back quickly blushing. She blinked at him, she must have been a horrid liar indeed.

Yuri burst out laughing leaning forward, "She wasn't trying to pick you up. She was seriously wondering what you thought, so am I." Saia watched her sister start cheerfully. Whatever she had done differently worked. The man nodded turning away for a moment from them as he ordered about the dirty bartender. He was an Earth Bender, that worked in his favor as it was easier to control a bar fight with earth bending then accidentally set the building on fire with fire bending.

Saia looked around the dark inn mutely for a moment her eyes trying to take in all the scenery as well as the new comers. The walls were their same dull brown littered with wanted posters, advertisements, as well as worn marks from fights. How the place was still standing with dents in the wall and char marks left and right she didn't know, but such was the way of an inn. As peaceful as the town was all the drama tended to go down here.

"Well I think you sing beautifully." The man sheepishly commented to her sister. She rolled her eyes settling them for a moment on the table. He must have not been watching to good to not even be able to tell them apart from their hair. Her sister tended to run the wet rat look after dancing, she always looked immaculate. But he was a man, men didn't notice these things.

She did however notice that 'Poppy' was the ill looking short girl who looked as though she would bite the nearest person to cure her hunger. The girl in blue stayed near the man in a cloak. They must be lovers, she mused looking at the similarity between the boy in blue. Maybe they were related?

"What's your name? I'm Saia." Her sister lied. It was something they had agreed on. When their act was involved they lied so people didn't get confused and think they could do each others jobs. If they asked Yuri to sing while she was pretending to be her they usually excused themselves and switched places. It had happened once and only once that someone had thought Yuri could both dance and sing. The event was scarring to the poor man who refused to even watch their shows anymore. He had forgiven them but always joked that Yuri's voice could sterilize a cat a block away.

"Lee." The man said shortly this voice growing terse. He was getting annoyed with them.

"Hey Suyin put his tab on ours." Yuri suggested to the barkeep. Saia giggled looking away from the table as the cloaked man wrapped an arm around his woman. As her eyes darted way she caught the briefest glimpse of a blue arrow on his forehead. She twitched her eyes itching to go back, but she turned to the counter her face going white. It was the Avatar. How dare she think so ill of him and his friends. He had come to help them, though he seemed to be hiding, perhaps to be incognito and get information just as she was.

"You don't have to..." Lee mumbled. Saia putt her hands on his wrist bowing her head.

"We insist." She squeezed his wrist in warning hoping he got some kind of message.

"Did you see it?" He asked his eyes narrowing as he focused his attention on her.

"Sis...?" Yuri mumbled pressing a hand to the small of her back. She wiggled her sister off nodding to Lee.

"We've been waiting for you," she whispered hoping that Suyin wasn't listening. She glanced up, the burly earth bender was arguing with a man attempting to skip out on his bill.

"Well if you insist on paying, the least you can do is sit with us." He shrugged as he rattled off an order to Suyin as he shuffled back towards them.

"We're up for another set Yuri," her sister's eyes glared at her fiercely as a hand wrapped around her arm. She nodded mutely, it was just like her sister to take her job more seriously then the issues at hand. She looked apologetically at Lee, "We'll join you after our set." He nodded waving them off as together they shuffled away from the bar.

"What is wrong with you?" She hissed. Her sister's dark eyes flashed in anger for a moment at her tone. She bit back her annoyance and muttered softer, "What if they leave while we are busy?"

"It's free food, we have twenty minutes at least before the warrior has had his fill. Now put it out of your mind and lets get back to work." They stomped on stage together as they began the tale of the great Avatar Roku.

Letting her voice filter through the room she began to sing focusing her eyes on Yuri as she did humble sways to Roku's youth. Yuri was scantly clad in a short red top and billowing pants. Her exposed belly gleamed in the candle light. Nothing like a dancer's sweat slicked skin to rouse a crowd. If anything the pair of them knew what it took to make money. She knew that history told the story differently, but the song had been written by a fire nation loyalist so as she began her sister began to mimic water bending. Graceful sways as she waved her arms taking stances they had had to study to prefect. Each move flowed into the next only broken by sharp jabs and kicks indicating a offensive move.

She noticed the table with the Avatar watching critically as her sister danced. Of course they would. Each nation was represented somewhere at the table and was no doubt watching to see whatever blunders her sister might make. After she accounted Roku's mastery of his enemy element the rest was a cake wake. After all what fire bender avatar wouldn't attempt to conquer the hardest elemental first?

She broke into a tale of his exploits in the earth kingdom. Her sister switched to very stoic moves her center always grounded as she danced and imitated bending. Her eyes darted to the avatar once more who was leaning near 'Poppy' talking quickly. She was curious why the girl she assumed was the Earthbender wasn't even watching. She was looking up at the ceiling, was Yuri's earth bending that bad?

Keeping her mind on the song at hand she began talking of Roku's time at the air temples training with the fabled Monk Gyatso. To this Saia was ashamed the Avatar was here to watch. There was no records at all of air bending. They had been seen last in the raids a hundred years ago when the fire nation had wiped them out. They had speculations at best of how a air bender really moved. They had spent a long time contemplating how an Airbender really moved with the actions of the other three elemental as a base. She watched Yuri go from the quick focused moves of the earth benders to a paused stance looking about as she 'trained' with Gyatso.

Quickly her sister began a flurry of moves all focused on being light on her feet and using her whole body to direct 'wind'. She used her arms liberally often trying to convey directional gusts of wind. While her moves were not as fluid as when she was water bending she did her best to look as though she was always a force of wind able to turn smoothly but not easily. Ignoring her sister in favor of seeing what the Avatar, she felt dread at his frown.

Then came the crown moment of Yuri's skills. Roku's death at the hands of a volcano. Yuri's body went wild as she imitated Roku's valiant effort to save his village using all he had learned. In the end everyone knew that he would fail, even Yuri's face could show signs of her grief of this death. He had been a fabled Avatar. Even the crowd grew somber at her fast paced mock bending. It would all be washed away shortly she mused as she began to work her hands. It was often the preparing she did to have the fine control, this move was always dangerous but they had practiced often and Saia was a confident fire bender. Sometimes the crowd joined in and Yuri ended up with singed clothes but in the end the money well made up for the cost of a new outfit.

She sang of Roku's death as the lava consumed him and his trusted dragon came to his aid at his last moments. It was that line where she spun taking the proper stance to bend fire. Yuri dropped to the floor as the fire engulfed their area. She bowed mournfully as the fire turned into a circle around her some fire benders from the crowd letting out small puffs of fire towards Yuri in honor of the dragon who had died with it's master. One of the only dragons the fire nation respected, no matter how much Sozin had insisted they were evil.

The Avatar's table was in an uproar at people bending at the dancer, as were a few other out of towners. Saia held her fire bending stance also holding Yuri in place to let them see the show. Saia always believe in at least ten seconds of stillness was proper. The fire nation natives agreed as they stayed silent in honor of the event. No doubt some of them sending out silent prays to their dead Avatar. She broke her hold on the fire Yuri unfazed as some embers of fire died on her now charred pants. They were always very careful on fire ballad nights. While her hair was tied back in a time bun, Yuri's was as well through her hair shined with sweat.

Ignoring the lustful eyes of the benders she and her sister once more left the stage in favor of sitting with the still cloaked Avatar and his companions. "Hi I'm Saia." She introduced herself while Yuri still fretted at her pants that had been burned to capris. "And I'm Yuri." her sister grunting slouching into a chair. She rolled her eyes pulling a chair back and gently sitting down. Her sister always tended to be less proper in company when she was in a bad mood.

Poppy stared at them mutely which unnerved Saia to no end. It was obvious with her blank eyes that the girl was blind. A blind earth bender? She had never heard of such a thing, no doubt she was a benderless diplomat the Earth Kingdom had sent to follow the Avatar. Why did he need help anyway? He had the mastery of the four elements. Who needed protection when they could bend all the elements. Though the recent song still dying on her tongue reminded her that even all powerful avatars could fall. Roku had failed against a volcano, but the man had been faced with old age, exhaustion, and a dragon that had not spirited him off to safety.

The Avatar still cloaked nodded his hands wrapped around a mug. One pale hand raised pointing to his companions, "You know Lee of course but this is Poppy," Saia pretended, hopefully convincingly, that she did not know this person. "Kanna," He gestured pointing to his closely seated companion. She smiled softly at him reaffirming Saia's guess that they were lovers. "And Bato." His hand stopped at the male in blue. "Lee tells me you know who I am."

Saia nodded mutely though Yuri ruined her moment of awe by sitting up. "Can't say that I do but I can guess being as my sister has not hit on you for money yet." Saia blanched in shock though the comment had left those at the table with blank looks of confusion. The shock did not last long as the older girl coughed pushing a strand of hair away from her face.

"Ah, perhaps you should tell your … sister? Or has she figured it out?" Kanna said discreetly as a waiter appeared with their steaming plates of food.

"You can trust my sister has figured it out. If there is anything I can do for you please let me know. If you need a guide, anything at all." She stressed hoping to bring attention away from her crass sister. Her sister was an arrogant fire nation citizen to a tee but she still loved and wished to protect her.

The Avatar nodded again his hood revealing nothing, perhaps he had lowered it just a hair to protect anyone else from finding out. Maybe he was not ready to make himself known? "We appreciate the offer and we'll be sure to call on you."

Saia nodded happily as she stood up her sister cutting into her attempt to speak., "I wish we could stay longer but we are the entrainment tonight. We have to get back to get back to the show. Come on Saia, and try to keep from burning my rear completely off this time." She frowned at her sisters behavior. What could have gotten her in such a huff. Either way she hoped dearly the Avatar would call on them. She wanted to be at the for front of the protect of her town.


	3. Chapter 3 – Just another day

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar. However the twin sisters Yuri and Saia are my creation.

Rating : M (dark themes)

AN: Thank you for the favs and alerts, I 3 them all. Sorry for the delay real life is taking it's told, but the holiday are over and soon I'll be back in proper gear. I hope you enjoy chapter 3.

{}{}{}{}{}{}

Chapter 3 – Just another day...

{}{}{}{}{}{}

Yuri yawned her body worn out from all the dancing. The morning had been the same routine as always. Attempting to bludgeon Saia with the pillow for starting with morning with her singing exercises. They had tended to the bison for their fur. She pitied the ones that had been dyed purple and pink to match the season's colors. Now in the dark of the moonlight with her sister by her side Yuri swayed back and forth as though she had been drinking.

Her body ached, she was ready to crawl into bed and go to sleep but there was still a way until they were home. A stray whiff of burning caught her attention as she squinted. She didn't see fire, and the tavern smelled more of food then any fire. She paused her sister walking effortlessly forward. "Something wrong Yu?" She said picking up that she had stopped instantly. Her sister was unnaturally attuned to her. With a frown she nodded. "Completely fine, but something feels wrong. I smell something burning... don't you?"

"No, but that can only mean one thing," Saia hissed, "show the way." Yuri had known what it meant of course, but she had never been one to look smart. She always waited seeing the scene unfold before she herself took action. The thing about enemies was they studied you long and hard. With the raiders, she had one good thing going for her. A twin that could bend fire, so no matter how much they looked at her as long as she pretend to bend like Saia she could usually intimidate them into stopping. Her skills in the arts kept her safe the rest of the way. Not that Saia ever watched how she fought, usually she thought Yuri ran off. Her sister was more the fool.

With a nod she followed the scent. In the dark she could see little but the moonlight helped her. She passed houses without considering them, her eyes focused forward as she ran. The gardens blurred and all she could see was the ground. The smell was getting stronger, but still she could not see fire. Could not see the raiders that she knew were about in the town somewhere. Everyone had been getting weary as they had gone weeks without the raiders. However last time they had come they had ran sacked a shop filled to the brim with food and kidnapped two fire benders and one earth bender.

Windows flashed from the moonlight as her eyes finally caught the red glow painted on a wall near by. The fire was around the corner. Not a big enough one yet to get people screaming, but soon enough for someone to notice. It wasn't even roaring yet. "Run, Yuri, get help." Saia insisted shooting a big blossom of fire into the air. It was a signal for help. People would see an come, until then Saia was on her own. Yuri nodded turning on her heels back the way they had come.

Looking over her shoulder she saw Saia dash around the corner her eyes set in a full fire bender rage. She heard Saia shout more as a beacon then to threaten the raiders. She ignored this turning to the unburned house she stood next to. No one was inside. Either they had been carried off already or were with family. This did not matter to her as she leap into the air her legs already angry at her for the run.

She smirked glad that the house was done in the earth architecture. Each window had a heavy canvas tarp hanging from the top of the window to block out the sun. She lept into the air balancing her protesting body on the framework. She felt the pole groan under her weight, it would break when she jumped. It would break sooner if she didn't move. She jumped again feeling the wood snap as she shot into the air, her fingers gripped at the ceramic tiles lining the roof. Pulling herself up with a pained growl she clawed for ground on the roof. Dragging her body up she looked forward the next house two stories instead of one. She frowned at the fire themed house. It's red tiled roofs were untouched and the glow of fire was still distant on the houses across the street.

With a sigh and a shaking of her tired body she gave a running start her eyes aimed on the very corner off the divide in the floors. The pagoda styled house with it's corner prongs of red tiles should be easy enough to hold. She restrained the urge to scream as she jumped off the roof of one house with her hands outstretched to catch the thin hand hold on the other. Her teeth rattled in her head as her hands connected with the prong and she lurched in the air. Her straight drop turn into a swing as she turned her body against it's will to catch the ledge.

Hoping that that the following house would be another earth style house she hugged the wall as best she could and ran across the back of the house. It would do no good for Saia to see her helping. Pausing at the corner she looked at a window near her. A stray thought presented itself as she thought of Saia alone down there still. With a frown she slammed her fist into the window. It shattered instantly as she dropped her voice and growled. "Anyone home?" She heard a shriek from inside the house and knew that to be enough. That would set them going, if nothing else outside of their house and the Avatar willing, a fire bender was with them. With a grunt she hurl her body onward.

On top the third, thankfully earth themed, house she looked across the street again. She could hear the fire now, she could also see the spouts of fire and the shouts from below. She didn't need the searing red light to prove her closeness. She hoped Saia was alright as she crossed the roof and looked down. There were a hand full of raiders, no doubt they were only there to scare. They had put the merchant out of business with everything they had stolen, they shouldn't need anything yet.

Saia had lured one towards the corner of the street for a one on one. Shaking her head she frowned, Saia was a moron, she was only one person. They wouldn't willingly let her get into a one on one fight when there were five that she could see. The family from the house she had scared spilled out. A man, a woman, and two teenage boys looked about startled. She saw a fifth, a little girl, the youngest of the brood, scream and dash back into the house. The man sprang into action pushing his wife and sons aside fire springing to life in his hands. His sons joined in moments later, though their stiff movements proved them to be only somewhat skilled in the arts. With the man to one raider, and the brothers to a third, and left two raiders unaccounted for and still very dangerous. If they were fire benders, even more so.

As if hearing her thoughts the ground split as an earth bender made himself know. She smirked. He was clearly a moron. If the screaming, the fire signals, and the burning house wasn't enough an earth bender bending always set the town into a flurry. This late at night no earth bender in his right mind was doing bending. Help would come even faster now, but she had to keep the earth bender busy. He was far more dangerous to her sister and that family then the rest of the benders combined.

The door to the house below her sprang open. No doubt the earth bender inside had been sleeping and the moving of the ground woke him. Perhaps she wouldn't have to step in now. With a nod to herself she watched the fight unfold, people bending left and right. It would be a stale mate until more help came. She watched the Master Earth bender take on the lesser skilled Earth bending raider while at the same time taking on the none bending martial artist.

She heard a distant scream. Well is was not distant to her. No doubt it would be distant for those fighting. Even the fire benders wife was focused on the fight. "No." She hissed her mind clicking into place mere moments ago having heard that scream. Turning sharply back to the fire bender's house she shot across the roof. She wasn't aiming for the ledge anymore. The ledge was irrelevant against her limited time. Launching her body as hard as she could she crossed the divide once more flying through the air. Covering her face she braced herself to enter the building. Shattering another window, this time with her body, she fell into the house. The girl wasn't screaming anymore. Her feet clipped a mattress as she enter the room glass still surrounding her. She tumbled to the floor cutting her knees and feet as she met with more glass.

She ignored the pains pushing her body on listening for a scuffle. She didn't hear any, but she heard familiar heart retching sounds of looting. The girl wasn't screaming at all. This was never a good sign. She slipped into the hall the door to the room she had entered thrown open, no doubt in their haste to exit before.

Smoke, fire, burning. She sniffed the air, something was burning again. It was too soon for the smells outside to filter in. Just what she needed, fire benders. Following the smell she found the looters in the living room. Rushing down the stairs they came into view. The sacs they carried were already full. Maybe they had looted some empty houses only starting a fire in the one near by when they had found people. "Where is she?" She snipped harshly. This was no time for subtly. She needed to find the child now!

The looter turn to her. It was a greasy looking man with missing teeth and beady eyes. A flame sprang to life in his hand in warning. "Move along if you know what's good for you." She looked at the second looter to interested in taking things he saw. Not that he was to worried about her, apparently his companion could handle her.

She gave a frown, "My father always told me I was the moron." She snapped jumping the last few steps her ankles protesting the hard landing. She spun on her heels knowing the key to her survival was to not stop. Fire benders could always be out run, unless they started making fires to rival the dragons, then she was in trouble. However, they were in a close space and the fire benders ought to know setting fire to the building while they were in was bad news.

"I haven't had a fight in ages." The bender laughed launching fire balls at her. She spun and dived as fast as her body would let her. She dodged fire behind a lamp, screaming as she dived under the table near the second bandit to avoid another flame. She felt the heat burn at her heels and she wanted to cry. But she would not stop, could not stop or she would die. She had to find that child, then she would leave. Her eyes focused on the looter uninterested in her. She slammed her hand into the table launching it into the man's knees. He toppled on it his weight bringing it back down to the floor.

Gripping her hands on the edge she pulled her herself up. She was staring at the startled bandit mutely for a moment. He was a pretty one with clear blue eyes and dark inky hair. She frowned at him her hand snapping out to punch him in the face. She let out a startled scream as the other bandit grasped her by the shoulders and pulled her up. "I told you to move along." He warned shaking her. She squeaked in protest her mind firing off ways to escape this mess but it came up with none.

The looter swung her effortlessly. With a cry she felt the uncontrolled flying of his toss. It filled her with dread unlike her own jumps that had filled her with adrenaline. She crashed into the wall. She numbly registered bouncing off the wall like a half filled bag and collapsing on the floor. 'Play dead,' Her mind screamed. Not that she would really play dead, more like to weak to stay awake from the hit. She gave groan shifting once and going limp. If they thought she was conscience perhaps they would move on.

"Lets get out of here, sounds like it's getting rough out there." One of them said. She did her best to slow her breathing and stay motionless. She heard one of them inching close. He stopped near her she guessed, she wasn't sure, but he sounded close.

"I should kill this one." Her opponent growled. She stayed still but did not show any signs to have noticed. 'Keep breathing.' She warned herself.

"Forget her, lets go, I just saw some water... since when is there a water bender in town?" The second growled. She wanted to move, to fight, to make them pay for hurting her and burning her town. But she lay still forcing herself to breath slowly, as though asleep.

"You're right, we have to report back, water benders are bad news." The two of them exited the house quickly. She heard the shouting outside, the noise filling the empty room. Sitting up she sniffed the air. It was rancid like burned food. She growled, it would be like the raiders to burn more supplies to make life in the town hard. They were doing to bring the town down. Whatever her and her town had done she didn't know, but she would blot them out for what they had done. Saia with her delusional sense of protection. Yuri believed in nothing, but revenge. Her peace was hers and she would be damned if anyone would break it. She would balance out the damage they had done to her home by ripping them apart. The how was what she was still attempting to figure out.

With a wince from her injured feet she slipped into the kitchen attempting to see the damage to the pantry and hope that she could find the child. The burned pantry was no where to be seen but the child was laying face down on the floor. Maybe she had been attempting to hide in the pantry. She frowned seeing no fire, but the reek of meat filled the room. Looking down at the child she stepped closer her legs shaking in warning. Something wasn't right. There was no blood, she was not moving either. No rhythmic rise and fall of her back signaling life. She crossed the room the color draining from her vision as she leaned down to poke the child's shoulder.

"Little girl... hey little girl..." She whispered hoarsly gripping the child's shoulder. Turning the girl over she screamed.

{}{}{}{}

With a start Yuri sat up in bed trembling. Her mind still recalled the chard face of the dead girl. She had seen people with burns from fire bending, but she had been spared up until that little girl. Her small round face burnt to a crisp. She was almost positive she could still some of the beauty the child had under her swollen face, but her glazed over eyes bothered her.

She flex her legs surprised she felt no pain. "We healed you." Came a cool voice. She looked up to see Kanna. The woman inched towards her the Avatar behind her in the doorway. He watched stoically his face hidden in the deep hood. What was he staring at?

"Thank you... did you tell my sister?" She frowned wondering where she was. It was a fire themed house, they were either in the inn or they had found somewhere else to stay. She was betting on an inn though, the furnishings were slim at best. Two cots, a table, and a wardrobe filled the unmarked room.

Kanna crossed the final distance from the door to her cot putting a hand on her wrist. Silently she looked down at her arm, it was unmarred, though she recalled painfully the feeling of glass and cuts covering her skin. "You were seriously hurt, and there was a … child with you." Kanna said strained. She felt her face twist up in pain. She had tried to save the girl. Had she been dead the moment she had heard her shout? She didn't know her personally, but she had seen her, had known what kind of clothing the child preferred to wear.

"She's dead isn't she? She looked so..." She tried to push her mind from the vivid memory of those glassy eyes looking up at her. The burned flesh and hair. She wondered if she could ever forget such a thing.

Kanna nodded softly. This seemed to be the answer the Avatar was waiting for as he strode into the room. "How did you get so hurt. You got into a bending fight didn't you? You are lucky that Poppy heard you. The building was already mostly on fire by then."

"Yeah a bending fight," She sneered sourly. This seemed to annoy the pair of them. She could have swore she heard Kanna muttered 'typical fire benders'. To this she shook her head. "Sorry I'm just... she died.. I was trying to save her. The raiders stopped me, maybe they even killed her before I got there. I wasn't a match for two of them." She sighed hoping she was coming off properly. She didn't often pretend to be a bender to those who knew her. However, these people didn't know her enough to be able to catch the subtle differences she and her sister had.

She noticed the sheets she was laying under. White fabric nearly gleaming in the sunlight. Sunlight! "I have to get home Yuri probably worried sick for me." She jumped out of the bed careful to avoid the pregnant Kanna. She gave the Avatar a quick bow in honor and dashed out of the room without a word.

Toph appeared from the open doorway. She had been ignored and unseen as the girl ran off down the hall. She didn't care about her much, she had even caught a lie in what she had said, but the words didn't make sense to be a lie. Entering the room she strode over to the cot she had heard the girl get off of. "She was telling the truth."

"She didn't kill the girl?" Aang question helping Katara to the other cot. The pair sat down making Toph's ear twitch.

"No she didn't. She was telling the truth about that, and being in a fight against two raiders. But passed that she wasn't telling the truth." She said waving her hand about in the air dismissively.

"Well the rest was useless, as long as we know she can be trust we'll let her help us. Saia was her name right? To many people want to get close to Aang to end him and start the war again. It's up to us to keep him safe." Katara said sternly stomping her foot on the ground for emphasis. Toph nodded, it was there duty to keep the Avatar safe.

Perhaps they could make a tradition of it, granted the Avatar was already drowning in tradition. It couldn't possibility hurt to encourage future avatars to surround themselves with emissaries from each nation. He already trained with people from each nation. Though perhaps that was also the flaw. To know each nation was to love each nation, and while the Avatar was encouraged to love equally. The Avatar was still human, he could favor just as he could shun. And history did recognize some Avatars who did not do what was best for the people. Even if they were weaker Avatars do to their lack of harmony, they could draw on all four elements and that was powerful enough.

Shaking her head at her thoughts Toph shrugged, "So where do we start. The raiders last night provided that they are still near by somewhere. They have earth benders with them which could by why I don't sense them, and couldn't track them when they left."

"That leaves us with nothing." Aang said neutrally. "We don't know enough about them yet, we have to study more, know more, before we act. How many benders they have, if they have water benders, what kind of weapons they have. There are still too many questions to get answers for Toph. We'll set Zoku off in the directions the raiders went tonight with Sokka. The two of them should be able to be stealthy enough to find something or at least a trail."

Katara sighed, a sound Toph heard, but had learn to filter out. When it was relevant Toph commented on it, but she had learned to gauge the sound of Katara's noises. This sigh was just a tired sigh from lack of sleep. The whole lot of them had been up the whole day keeping Aang hidden as a fire bender named Jet. It was hard when his skills had been so impressive. With the help of his friends his bending of other elements hidden during the fight last night.

The raiders were the only ones who knew of the Avatar's presences. Which would help them in rooting them out in the long run. If any villagers knew the Avatar had finally arrived they were either the twin sisters running their mouths or bandits.

She had reassured the group if the people knew about him being the Avatar it was because they were in with the raiders, the sisters would not tell. That much Toph was positive of from their voices. They hated the raiders more then Aang could hope to, they could be willing to kill them given the chance. Toph hummed to herself still throwing around the voices she had heard in her head. The voices would be the answer to separate the sisters, but she wondered if she should burden her friends with the knowledge she alone seemed to possess. Well, she would if it became relevant, but for now it was just a little game for her to play by her self. To see how many times they would guess which sister they were talking to.

She blinked with a grin. That was the lie, useless things indeed. They had been talking to the non-bending sister. She had gone up against two benders? That must have been funny. Thinking of the dead girl at the end of the sister's adventure she frowned. Perhaps not as funny. Least both sisters had their heads in the right place. They could be trusted, of that much Toph was sure of.

The moments passed in her thoughts as she nodded to Aang's comment. Plans were so much better when they were actually moving.


End file.
